


Beneath

by fairygyeom



Series: Soulmate AUs [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Boy Im Jaebum | JB, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: You get a list of your soulmate’s qualities.As if the bad boy of the school likes strawberry milk.





	Beneath

You feel like some cliched anime character on her way to the back of the gym to meet a guy. That's exactly what you're doing but not for the common reason. You have no special feelings for Lim Jaebeom. He's been your classmate every year but you've never socialise. In fact, the best he has ever given you is a chilling glare. Lim Jaebeom has intense eyes and a dark aura around him, making him earn the badboy image. You can't even call him by his real name, since JB suits his reservation better.

And here you are planning to meet him in private. You used the classic leaving-a-letter-on-his-locker move, as suggested by your cousin Jackson. He knows you and he knows JB; Jackson is practically everyone's best friend. He assures you that it's the best way, given that you and JB are both on the shy side.

You find the letter's recepient playing with a cat right where you told him to meet up with you.

He probably sensed your arrival so he looks up from petting the stray feline. He immediately stands up, emitting his infamous dominance over everyone. Whatever flash of softness you saw just a while ago evaporates. The cat itself runs to hide in the nearby bush.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asks straight to the point.

You thought you've gathered enough courage, but with his towering figure in front of you, you find yourself tongue-tied. "I...uh, Jackson said you're... uh, you're nice and you would understand. Um, so... I was wondering if... uh, I can ask you for a favour."

"Sorry, I can't understand it if you pause on every word."

You bite your lip. You can't piss him off. You're the one who needs him. "PleasetakemycleaningdutyfortomorrowandI'lldotherestoftheweek."

JB blinks at you. "Sorry, I also can't understand it if you talk that fast."

You groan. "Sorry. It's just that I have something big to do tomorrow and since I suddenly have cleaning duty with you, I might not be able to go."

"Actually, the cleaning duty was assigned from the very beginning of the school year..."

"Yes, I know. But this isn't something I can control. It's like a once in a lifetime opportunity and if I miss it, I would cry forever."

"Why? Is there like a concert of someone retiring?"

For someone with a 'silent kill' reputation, he sure talks a lot. "No. It's much more important than that. But what I need you to think of is if it's possible that you do my cleaning duty for tomorrow, Tuesday, and I'll do the rest of the week alone, Wednesday to Friday. You can enjoy three days off school if you just let me go home early tomorrow."

JB tilts his head and stare at you. You try your best to appear pleading, but there really is something in his eyes that sends chills to you. It's not uncomfortable, no. You just feel warmth on your chest, and you don't know how to explain that so you look away.

"Okay," he shrugs cooly.

Your eyes lights up. "Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll clean alone tomorrow. You go enjoy your whatever."

You jump in glee, only remembering that you're with someone hot-tempered. You wait for him to curse you for being childish, but there's nothing in his face but a hint of teasing smile.

¤¤¤

"What happened? Did Yugyeom embarrass you? I assure you he's nice and sweet despite his tick," Jackson says when he sees you dragging yourself in the house.

You plop beside him and take the bucket of popcorn he's hugging. You have been saving it for movie nights, but seems like Jackson got bored waiting alone in your house so he already finished half.

"It's not him," you say, shoving a handful of popcorn in your mouth.

"Why? You said it's someone who has a mole," Jackson reminds you.

You pull the sleeve of your shirt to see the list again. When you turned eighteen, four bullet points appeared to help you find your soulmate. You're the only one who can see them, but you told Jackson what's written so he can help you search for _the one_.

♡ He has moles somewhere on his face.

♡ He makes music using pictures.

♡ He stops to admire every cat.

♡ He likes drinking two bottles of strawberry milk at once.

"He got the first one, yes. But the rest are missed. I still don't get how someone can make music using pictures, but Yugyeom is a dancer. I think the closest he can do is make music with his _shoes_. And he's generally an animal lover so that's not quite right. Lastly, he did order two servings of milk on the snack bar we had a date on, only the milk's flavour is chocolate and not strawberry."

"Wow, he really isn't your soulmate," Jackson says, stealing more popcorn from the bucket while you're miserable.

You groan. "I even asked JB to cover for me just so I can go to this date. Now I have to clean alone for three days and I have no soulmate to take my exhaustion off."

"I still can't believe JB actually agreed to that," Jackson says incoherently as his mouth is full of popcorn. He swallows it to continue. "He likes upholding rules. Have I told you how I have to call him Hyung despite our only one and a half month difference of birth?"

"You did. Many times already."

"Yes. I can never understand it. We're like best friends already but I still need to call him Hyung so I can't really show him how much I adore him, you know?"

You glare at your cousin and pull the bucket to your other side. "Can you not steal my moment? I'm supposed to be the sad one."

"Okay, sorry!" he raises his hand in surrender or maybe because he can't get popcorn anymore.

¤¤¤

You regret asking JB that favour but there's no use now. You struggle your way up the stairs, carrying cleaning materials. It's just some broom, mop, pail, and cloths. They're not supposed to be heavy but your mental state makes everything a burden.

"Hey, be careful," a voice comes from behind you but before you understand what's happening, you feel someone catch you.

The pail falls, water mixed with soap splattering on the staircase. Your heart thuds, thinking that it could have been you who rolled down if not for the boy behind you.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" he asks.

You quickly move away from him and bow, hitting your head on the broom in front of you. You groan at your stupidity and look up in shame. "I'm so sorry!"

But the boy smiles. And the smile turns to a laugh. You find yourself laughing too because of his laugh. You don't mind if you're the one he's laughing at.

"Are you on cleaning duty? Where is your partner?" he asks, noticing the tools you're carrying.

"Uh... he's sick so I told him to go home first. I didn't know I'll make more mess though," you eye the puddle you created. "I really shouldn't have told him that I can do this alone."

"Do you want me to help you? My practice is done now, so I'm on my way to the classroom to get my bag. But I have time to spare before my mom freaks out because I'm not home yet."

You stare at the angel. He has such a vibrant smile and is that a mole you're seeing under his eye? Is he perhaps... your soulmate?

"I'm Choi Youngjae, by the way," he offers a hand. "It must be weird to introduce myself only after so much has happened already."

You smile and take his hand while saying your name. "Nice to meet you. Thank you for the save."

¤¤¤

"So what were you practicing earlier, Youngjae?" you ask as you walk side by side to the vending machine. You finally dried the staircase and even finished cleaning your classroom with his help. Who would have thought your _soulmate_ is someone so kind?

"I'm on the choir but I have solo parts so I need more training,"he explains.

"Oh, you mean, you're that loud boy singing the anthem?"

His laughter echoes on the deserted hallway, proving just how loud he is. "I guess that's me."

It's your chance to ask. "So you must love music, right? What would you think if I say 'Music can be made through pictures'?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

You reach the vending machine and get your wallet for the coins. You subtly check your arm in the process. Yes, it's what's written. "I mean, do you think you can make music using pictures? How would that go?"

He looks at you tentatively. "I'm not sure. Maybe the flash of camera is a good sample and you mix it with other sounds to create music?"

Ah, you're doomed. "Right... wait, I'll buy you a drink since you helped me clean. Do you like strawberry milk?"

"That's okay, you don't have to pay for me. But I think I'll have Taro Tea for now. I really like it. It makes me feel refreshed. I especially drink it after I've taken Coco out for a walk. She's too energetic so the walks end up with me being exhausted instead. Oh, Coco is my Maltese. I have allergies so I can't stand being near furry dogs and cats."

There, it's confirmed. A dog person who would rather have Taro Tea. He may not be your soulmate, but you're glad you met him and gained a sweet friend.

¤¤¤

You find JB taking a picture of someone in the school garden. You wait for them to finish before approaching.

"Hyung, you don't understand how important this is. Pictures can send different messages and emotion, just like songs. It is also an art to take and pose for a picture that can make people _feel_."

You stop to stare at the boy with JB. You know him, who doesn't? He's a popular model who happens to be studying in your school. You never had the chance to talk to him since he only interacts with people as famous as him. You can't believe he's right in front of you.

And he has a mole under his eye.

"Hyung, do you know her? Or should I run now because some crazy fan is planning to attack me once she realises I'm not her hallucination?" he whispers, though it's audible to you.

JB lightly shoves him. "I know her. She's my classmate."

The familiar cold tone brings you back to reality. "Oh, uh, sorry about that. I just really liked what you said about pictures being like music. You're very thoughtful."

"Wow, hyung, this is the first time I've been described as thoughtful!"

JB shoves the model again and decides to hide him on his back so you can focus. "Is that why you came here? To say that?"

"Oh, no. I just overheard, sorry. I came here to ask if you can at least help me carry the tools to the classroom. I'll still clean alone, but I just don't want to make a mess like yesterday."

"Why? What happened yesterday?"

You look away. He looks like he will scold you. "I accidentally spilled water on the stairs. But I cleaned it up right away. Nothing you should worry about."

"Hyung, why are you making her clean alone? Is this why you said you're free from cleaning duty? Because you're bullying a poor girl?"

"What do you mean I'm bullying? She said she'll clean alone for the rest of the week if I let her off last Tuesday. I'm just upholding the deal."

"You have no mercy!"

JB gives him a warning glare. "Why don't you clean with her then, if you're so concerned?"

¤¤¤

"I'm Bambam, by the way," the boy says as he helps you wipe the desks.

"I know. Everybody knows you," you answer with a smile.

He seems to take pride with that, but instead of getting iritated, you find it endearing. Bambam knows how to carry himself, something you never quite perfect. You wish to be as chill as him, but know how to make a strong comeback once things get serious.

"I like what you said about pictures and music. What are other things you're passionate about?" you decide to make a vague inquiry.

"Hm..." he pouts his full-looking lips. "Nothing much. When I'm not in school or work, I stay at home with my cats."

Your heart skips. "Cats?"

"Yeah. I have four. Latte, Pudding, Cupcake, and King," he proudly says.

"Wow and you name three of them after sweet things? Do you like strawberry milk?"

Bambam laughs at your enthusiam. "I'm cool with it. Do _you_ like sweet things?"

You shrug. "I'm cool with it too, I guess."

"That's right. Let's just be chill. There are so many things to enjoy in the world."

You find yourself smiling. Seems like you have found your soulmate. But why does it feel like something is... missing?

¤¤¤

"Nah, he's not your soulmate," Jackson replies blandly when you tell him about Bambam. Of course, he's friends with him too. But you don't expect the blatant rejection of your theory.

"Why? Did he meet his soulmate already? Have they... kissed and made the writings on their arms disappear?"

Jackson drinks his tea before turning to you. "One, he needs to have a mole. That's check. Two, he needs to make music through pictures. That's arguable. He likes taking videos and he can compose songs, but they don't come from pictures. It's mostly with his friends' help. Three, he pets every cat his meets. That's the biggest no. Bambam wouldn't dare touch a stray cat. He fears they have rabies. And did he really say he likes strawberry milk? From what I heard, he's indifferent towards anything."

You scoff. "Do you really have to ruin everything?"

"Oh, and I forgot to add, I know what's on his list. You certainly don't fit on his soulmate description. Give it up."

You gape at your cousin. Yes, he should be telling the truth--Jackson is a prankster but he wouldn't lie about something he knows is important to you. But now you're back to zero and you have no one to be angry at. So you chase him out of your house.

¤¤¤

You feel something cold touch your cheek so you jerk away. You look up to find JB with the bottle of drink he used to wake you up.

"I thought I'll help you on the last day so I came. Didn't know you're almost dying. Here, have a drink."

You make a face but grab what he offers. You look at it. Strawberry milk.

"You can give it back if you don't like it. I plan to drink two anyway. I just found you looking pale so I thought I should be nice."

You watch him sit beside you, though not really close to you--like a ruler apart. He chugs down his drink as if it's water. You see that soft vibe around him again, like when you found him playing with a cat or taking a picture for Bambam. He looks as if he's enjoying such little things.

"You are nice," you state.

He looks at you in question. He puts down the bottle on the space between you. "I am?"

"Yeah. You did me a favour. You haven't killed Bambam yet despite all his teasings. And you're friends with Jackson. That needs a lot of patience."

"Then maybe I'm not nice. I'm just patient."

You show him your bottle. "You also got me this."

"As I've said, I was planning to drink two but you looked like you need liquids more."

You smile. "Thank you still."

You both stay there in silent, drinking your milks. There's something relaxing about having him beside you. You thought it would be weird to have a guy alone with you in a room. Cleaning with Youngjae and Bambam were fun since you kept on talking. But JB is silent yet you still feel happy.

"I remember when we were in first grade, you helped me from the bullies who stole my bag," you say while staring at your bottle. "I never properly thanked you. I even cried harder because I got scared of the way you look at me."

"And that's the reason why everyone started to fear me. If I can make a sweet girl like you cry, I've got to be merciless."

You quickly look at him. "Did you just call me sweet?"

"No, why would I say that? I said neet."

You tsked. "Well, your living up to your reputation. You always talk so coldly. You look as if you want to kill everybody."

He shrugs. "So people don't try to get to know me because I appear not interested, right? They assume I don't like them because I relax my face. What about what's beneath?"

You turn to him, his sudden seriousness pinching your heart. "Hey, I meant it as a joke."

"I know," he sighs. "But it's true. When I try to joke around, they take it wrongly and accuse me of being mean. They make a big deal when I seem to like something. Am I not allowed to like strawberry milk? Am I not allowed to adopt every cat I encounter? Am I not allowed to make music through the pictures I took. That's where I get stories. How am I supposed to make songs from my lonely life?"

Your eyes widen in realisation. "Jaebeom-ah..."

He looks at you with the same shocked expression. "This is the first time someone is calling me that way. Everyone calls me JB now."

"Jaebeom-ah," you repeat in a much surer tone. "You got the list of your soulmate's description, right?"

He looks away. "Yeah."

"Would you mind telling me what they say?"

He sighs. It's as if he's wishing this wouldn't happen but now that it's here, he has no choice. "One, she's clumsy."

That's you. You almost rolled down the stairs two days ago.

"Two, she seems curious about everything."

That's you again. You practically interview every guy to find out if he's your soulmate.

"Three, she would treat me differently."

That's what you're doing right now, you hope. You're letting him speak his heart out.

He looks at your expectant eyes. "And I would find her beautiful with the setting sun behind her."

"Have you found her?" you ask softly.

"I find you beautiful right now."

Your hand grazes the bottle in between you as you lean to kiss him. The setting sun shines from behind you, making everything seem magical. He tastes like strawberry milk and you're thankful you share the same. The kiss is slow and gentle, nothing you could've expected from the badboy of your school.

But he's right. Even if his face makes it seem like he doesn't care, even if his words are direct to the point, he's so much more than that. There's Jaebeom who you realise has twin moles atop his eye. There's Jaebeom who makes music through pictures. There's Jaebeom who pets every cat he encounters. There's Jaebeom who can drink two strawberry milk bottles by himself.

There's Jaebeom. There's your soulmate. The list on your arm disappears when the kiss ends.


End file.
